¡Vrains Awards!
by yuman28
Summary: Award ceremony for fans of yugioh vrains. The fanfics of Yu-Gi-OH VRAINS
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Vrains Awards 2019!**_

**Fantastic welcome from the fans of Yugioh Vrains to the first awards ceremony for the best fans of Vrains.**

**Vrains Awards 2019**

**Before I start I say that I didn't ask for any permission to use any fanfic mc character but no fanfic writer does call to konami asking permission to use yusaku fujiki or other vrains characters.**

**That a person decides that it was the best among several fans is unfair, so this will be a vote. PM votes or comments are accepted, whoever has the most votes on January 5, 2020 will be the winner.**

**Finishing the introduction I start with the nominees of each category.**

* * *

**I start with the first category and is a better fanfic protagonist the yugioh vrains this is MC(only original Work).**

**The nominees are:**

**Sholt Giro/Fullcross the: Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS by OPFan3**

**Yasutake Narahiko/Morgnistar the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Bloody Talker the: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! by SakushiRyu**

**Roxane "Roxy" Petit/Proxy the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer**

**Yu "Morse" Akira/ Code Breaker the: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Codes of Secrets by NewComer1**

**Those in this category are oc, of good fanfic with at least 30 chapters, of which their stories are transmitted in 2019, although some have better frequency than others.**

**Extra data I consider Bloody Talker the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! by SakushiRyu. Ketsuki Kioku is a good character but not a protagonist for Bloody Talker has the duels and Kioku appeared very recently to judge him.**

* * *

**Well they are all great heroes but they are the heroes without the villains and the next category is for better villain (only original works)**

**The nominees are:**

**Evan Grayson/Phantom Fire the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer**

**Kenshin Hirai/Terminus the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Erika Ketsuki/Eve/Adam the: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! by SakushiRyu**

**Atsuko Kogami the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Junction by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC **

**Good intentions or not these characters were villains this year.**

**There are more options but I discard those who are very resentful that is why options like King and Zahhark were skipped.**

* * *

**Well, we saw heroes and villains, but they make their cards so strong, so start the first category of cards. best ace monster (only original works)**

**The nominees are:**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Cyspirit Rapid Revolutionary LINK-3 2200 ATK**

**the: VRAINS - Compendium by SPRGMR27**

**Aromaseraphy Belladonna LINK-3** **2500 ATK**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Codes of Secrets by NewComer1**

**Cyber Magician Girl LINK -4, 2000 ATK**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer**

**Firera, Firewire Cyberse Dragon LINK-4 2800 ATK**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Obscured Truth by DivadX **

**Cyreath Hercules LINK-3 2500 ATK**

**The cards here are not op but the ace cards of protagonists that the characters use in 9 out of 10 of their duels since they obtained it . They are also memorable that even if the character has an extra large deck you remember him.**

* * *

**The following cards are so op that they cannot be used in each duel only on special occasions.**

**Best op monster(only original works)**

**The nominees are:**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Cyspirit Superior Seraphim LINK-5 3300 ATK**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! by SakushiRyu**

**Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500 Overdrive Grade: 10**

**the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer**

**Diabolic Phantomus the Link Slayer LINK-3 2300 ATK**

**These cards are strong one can skip the turn, another can create an extra link and the last one is a link-5 there is nothing more to say.**

* * *

**Well the next category is better waifu (only original works)**

**The nominees are:**

**Masako Himura/Lilith the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Saichi Junpei/ Cassiel the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories by scififan599**

**Arisu Chinen/ Rosebud the: VRAINS - Compendium by SPRGMR27**

**Atsuko Kogami the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Junction by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC **

**Roxane "Roxy" Petit/Proxy the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer**

**Yuritzi Schmidt / Thunder Hunter Yugioh Vrains: Lightning Hunter(Rewrite) by Romadrox8975**

**In this category it is required to be a good feminine character and that there are indications that he could see a relationship with an important character in the story.**

* * *

**This is the last category, however, it is the most important, since the future of the yugioh vrains fans depends on it.**

**Best hope (only original works)**

**In this category are good fanfics of vrains that are good but just beginning, go for season one or have less than 10% of written history.**

**The nominees are:**

**VRAINS - Compendium By: SPRGMR27**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Obscured Truth By: DivadX **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Junction by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC**

**Pistolero de LINK VRAINS! by bopdog111**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Link Between Fates by GreedyMattymo  
**

* * *

**That's all folks, I know I could do more categories like:**

**better ignis**

**best supporting character**

**he has the best yusaku fujiki**

**has the best kogami ryoken**

**but this is already good enough for the first time. Remember you can send votes by commentators or by PM, the votes are closed on December 31 and winners announced on January 5.**

**They can also send death threats that you may receive since I did not ask for any kind of permission.**

**I admire all the writers mentioned even though another part of me wants to troll them.**

**I also skipped many good stories like Deciding War or Aoi Zaizen Another World but there was not much space or many categories.**

**If you want me to repeat this next year, leave it in the comments.**

**If you want to kill me, also leave it in the comments.**

**If you want to have sex with my sister, I'm an only child.**

_**¡Vrains Awards 2019!**_


	2. In to a Vrains Awards

**In to a ¡Vrains Awards 2019!**

This is the continuation of Vrains Awars that gives the awards to the best fanfic of 2019 about Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains I already have the votes and it's time to say the winner of the category of best protagonist and it's... I'll leave it for the end

Well giving out the award for Best Villain comes to give out the award, Revolver.

Revolver: What am I doing here?

Yuman28: You're here to present the best villain award

Revolver: And if I refuse

Yuman28: So I'll write a yaoi fanfic and you'll be the main character and your partner will be the worst Yu-gi-oh character who is probably the badly designed 11-year-old Yuga.

Revolver snatched the letter from my hands and was walked to the stage. Well the nominees are a narcissistic op with a god complex and zero humility, a mad scientist on the verge of suicide, a stupid girl who gives up her complex plan with just a few words and a seductive bitch who according to this role is my sister.

The villains in the audience groaned in anger at the phrase I forced him to say to Revolver.

Relvolver: And the winner is Evan Grayson/Phantom Fire the: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer-

Yuman28: And the prize for Evan is this action card free to use in any duel regardless of the rules-

Evan: You did it on purpose, you know I hate action cards," he said as he tore up his prize.

Yuman28: After so many deaths you kept alive is your prize, and all of us who know Evan Grayson and follow his story know that he will never be good even a little bit. Well, let's say good-bye to the winner before I kill him for making me think that he killed Roxy.

Revolver: I can go home now-

Yuman28: You won't be a spectator for the rest of the night and watching to deliver the next Blue Angel award...

...

...

...

Yuman28: Hey wizard where is Blue Angel-

Assistant: He's resisting kidnapping.

Yuman28: Well not everyone is as easy to kidnap as Relvover- who frowned

Revolver: Let me guess, I gave the award for best villain, you want Blue Angel to give the award for best Waifu and the award for best protagonist will be given by Playmaker at the end, right?

Yuman28: How did you guess that Hidden Truth?

Revolver: The fact that I gave the category to the best villain could not be conscience after all I am the most beloved rival of the fandom after Seto Kaiba.

Yuman28: And we all just saw the otaku side of Revolver-

Revolver: You always have to say the last word-

Yuman28: Yes-

Revolver: Do you want to have a duel while we wait for Blue Angel?

Yuman28: It's time for the duel

**Yuman28 4000: life points**

**vs**

**Revolver 4000: life points**

Great perfect hand - thought Yuman28 when...

Assistant: Blue Angel has just arrived at Yuman-sama studio-

Yuman28: Shit had an invincible hand.

**Duel cancelled**

Revolver: Maybe there were three reasons why you'd lose the duel. 1 You don't trust your deck, you don't believe in the heart of the cards and you see them as tools-

Yuman28: Well believing that each card is useful is like carrying an exodia deck using only 4 parts of it.

Revolver: The second reason is that you're very arrogant.

Yuman28: Why do you think that-

Revolver: You smiled at the sight of your hand thinking you were going to win-

Yuman28: this ehh...

Revolver: And the last and most important reason is that you are an otaku-

The sound of his statement rang out across the room

Yuman28: Since when are you so racist-

Revolver: Of course I am a racist, I am the villain and practically the fact that I was a racist moved the whole plot of Yu-gi-oh Vrains-

...

Blue Angel arrived at the studio. He walked to Yuman28 and Revolver

Yuman28: Blue Angel would take my virginity.

...

...

...

Yuman28: I said it in your high truth-

Revolver: And live on international television - he said with a villain's smile.

Blue Angel: Don't worry, the fans always ask me to do something indecent with them. If you accept that I won't do it without a tantrum, we're fine.

Yuman28: Just hand over the prize

Blue Angel: And the award for best waifu is...

...

...

...

Blue Angel: So you're using us as a sex object.

Yuman28: No, well maybe I do, a little bit if-

Blue Angel: The award for best waifu goes to Yuritzi Schmidt / Thunder Hunter Yugioh Vrains: Lightning Hunter(Rewrite) by Romadrox8975

Yuritzi: Then I must be happy to receive the award for best sex object -

Revolver: I'm sorry for you but Yuman28 is a disgusting man-

Yuman28: I'm not a man, I'm 15.

Revolver: And he's proud of his immaturity.

Yuman28: Why didn't I bring Lightnight in your place-

Yuritzi: Finish this quickly Yuman28 everyone wants to go home and you're already getting tired of writing-

Yuman28: According to the best card categories here is the banned Firewall Dragon-

Assistant: Firewall Dragon is too big to get into this room-

Yuman28: First they take him out of the series and now he can't even make a cameo, I hope he comes back with the loss of power of the Links-

Revolver: Keep dreaming-

Blue Angel: That card is too powerful-

Yuman28: Please, we all know that this new era will bring more spam deck to the field.

Revolver: Poor Cyberse player, they take you to Firewall Dragon, then to Topologic Gumblar Dragon, then they decrease to 1 Ladydebbug and Draconet, and now you can't even play extra link anymore, all because of other decks' plays-

Yuman28: No matter what happens, Cyberse will always be my third favorite deck.

Blue Angel: The same as the goal with this new Spam Syncro Yusei.

Revolver: I bet there will be a new 6 thunder dragon fusion spam.

Yuman28: What will become of XYZ?

Assistant: We're on a tight schedule, Yuman-Sama-

Yuman28: Ok the winners in the card category are Cyber Magician Girl and Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez.

Soulbouner: Okay, it's my turn.

Yuman28 I have to introduce you before-

Soulbouner: Everyone here already knows who I am-

Blue Angel: And the winner of best hope is...

Soulbouner: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Junction by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC-

Yukemi: Okay I'm here to pick up the prize.

Yuman28: You only came for Blue Angel right -

Blue Angel: Thank you for the publicity Yukemi-Kun-

Yukemi: You don't have to thank me Blue Angel I'd go to the moon for you.

Soulbouner: And before you see Yukemi drooling, here's the most important award of the night-

Yuman28: Delivered by the undefeated Playmaker

Playmaker flies into the room on his board. And jumps right in front of Yuman28.- In to a Vrains Awards 2019.

Playmaker: And the winner to the most important category the most important MC in the whole history of Yugioh Vrains fanfic and maybe Yugioh in general, an MC so good that he is able to hold all his fanfic alone, the emissary of anger, the teenager edgelord, Fullcross the: Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS by OPFan3.

Fullcross: I'm gonna kill everybody here.

Yuman28: Nani, why are you doing that - while I was backing up and hiding behind the cast of Vrains-

Fullcross: You are joking that you violated copyrights, kidnapped many people and worst of all you plan to use this fanfic to advertise your silly crossover of playmaker + to love ru- Hearing that Playmaker sent me an annoying look.

Yuman28: Well in my defense- I snapped my fingers and fullcross fell to the ground and one of his legs got dusted.

Fullcross: What's going on?

Yuman28: You are doomed to die Fullcross, OPFan3 already canceled your story and this is possibly your last fanfic appearance from which I control the fate of all of you were going to disappear into oblivion you were canceled.

Fullcross: This can't happen to me, because I'm the best MC in the history of yugioh vrains - Fullcross' arms and second leg disintegrated, then only his head was left and his helmet disintegrated revealing his face-

Yuman28: Goodbye Sholt Hiro you are not a hero - Yuman28 turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

Fulcross: Noooooooo- Fullcros disintegrated.

Yuman28: That was inevitable. Well this is the end and as Fullcross mentioned see my new story a crossover of to lo ve ru + Yugioh Vrains.


End file.
